<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapped by CueSue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184286">Kidnapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CueSue/pseuds/CueSue'>CueSue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CueSue/pseuds/CueSue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grogu gone, but it's just the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am alone, far from my 'father.' He is searching for me. He will find me, I know. I feel his determination driving him on. He won't rest until we are reunited. I am hungry, but these mutants don't give me anything. They are mean to me. They call me names, and laugh because they think I am completely helpless. But I am very hungry!</p>
<p>The one who plans to hand me over for experimentation has put these strong restraints on me. I was sleepy, drained of energy from throwing the mutants around. Smashing them into one another. It was fun, hearing the crunching, clashing, thudding sounds they made as I forced them to collide. I used the Force; it was easy. But…using the Force a lot makes me very tired. I don't know why. Not yet, I don't.</p>
<p>I don't know enough to get myself out of here, and back to my Mando. My brave, smart, and powerful 'father.' He will help me. He always does. <em>Come quickly…quickly…quickly</em>…</p>
<p>I hate it here. It's cold, and unfriendly. These mutants hate me. The one with the long dark blade, most of all. They will harm me if they aren't stopped. I don't want to be afraid. I shouldn't be. But—I am.</p>
<p>I am very afraid. I have to control my fear, but it is very hard. I should focus on not being scared. I must concentrate on not being afraid. How do I do that? I wish the wise and skillful one—Ashoka—was still with me. She is great! Why did she have to go? Why didn't she wish to teach me? Did she sense darkness and weakness in me? Maybe she did not like what I am? How I look? She is a Master. I would learn what I need to know from her. But she left me on my own. What did I do wrong? My 'father' hoped she would train me. She turned her back on us. My fault…</p>
<p>And now, here I am. Captured. Taunted. Threatened. And…starving. I could eat a million frog eggs if I had them. I feel so weak. But, when the Force enveloped me, I felt embraced by… I don't exactly know by what. Other Jedi? My sad lack of knowledge? Always being with 'Father?' I don't know. Not what I expected. That, I know. If Ashoka had been with me, I would have understood more than what little I thought I recognized. So strange…all so strange. I want my 'father!' And my pretty, shiny 'toy!'</p>
<p>Who will train me? <em>If I survive</em>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I miss Din, but my mentor is very wise and powerful. He guides me in the ways of the Force, and says I too am powerful. But, I have much to learn. There—he is saying it again</em>.</p>
<p>"You have much to learn, young one. Clear your mind. Cleanse it of questions. Enough for today. Stay, and relax. I have an old, familiar place to visit not far from here."</p>
<p>"What kind of place?" I wordlessly ask.</p>
<p>Luke smiles, and tells me, also without words, "A cave. Wherein dwells a vergence of the Force…"</p>
<p><em>A vergence. What is a vergence? I can't help but think: You have much to teach me. Before I won't have to be afraid anymore. I have a way to go before my training is complete. The Jedi says he will protect me at all costs. Even if it means losing his life. Am I a good…what's the word you always call me? Pad…Pada—Padawan? Why can't I remember that? It isn't such a hard word. And I am the only learner here</em>.</p>
<p>"I will explain, later." To R2 he requests, "Remain here, old friend. Guard the perimeter. We must keep our Padawan safe." He gives me one last look, and departs.</p>
<p><em>This place where we are is all swamp, gloomy, creepy, and humid. Dense jungle undergrowth is home to so many crawly, slithering, scaly creatures. Sunlight is dim, weakly filtering through a murky haze, and the thick canopy of vegetation. The bog's air is wet and smells sour, sticky and foul. It isn't so bad. I like the feel of this place. The Jedi used a funny-sounding word to describe the bad odor. Frowsty. The way he says that word makes me laugh</em>.</p>
<p><em>When I laugh, he laughs too. His laughter tickles my ears, reminding me of when Din would sometimes laugh all of a sudden</em>.</p>
<p><em>What is great about here is that the Force is strong. The Force engulfs everything, everywhere. The Force strengthens me, and fills me with wonder. And, best of all! There are lots of frog eggs. Slimy, ones. Big and fat. They are so yummy; I can't stop eating them. I am getting a little fat. This tall Jedi lets me eat as many as I want. He can be firm with me, more strict than Mando Din. Luke is what he calls himself. He is kind too, but not kinder than Din</em>.</p>
<p><em>I wonder where my 'father' is, and what he is doing, as much as I can. Which is why Luke constantly reminds me to keep my mind on where I am, and what I am doing. Yesterday, he sank his starfighter…he calls it an X-wing…deep into the swamp</em>.</p>
<p><em>The next thing told me to do was</em>, "Raise it up, young one. Remove it from under the water."</p>
<p><em>He added please, and had said it caringly, but he expected me to do it</em>.</p>
<p><em>I tried, despite its being way too big. I tried as hard and as forcefully as I could</em>…</p>
<p><em>I lie upon this little bed, that might have been made just for me, within this cramped hut, while Luke is out with my new friend R2D2. I think about my failure. I could not raise his ship. Why did he tell me to get it out of the swamp? What made him think I could? I have ability, but it is immature, as am I</em>.</p>
<p><em>I do not speak out loud; my mind connects with Luke's, and we commune in that way. He made it clear that either I do, or do not</em>.</p>
<p><em>There is no try</em>.</p>
<p><em>I am so sleepy; I don't want to fall asleep, since I promised. I promised Luke I would be awake when he returns. How long will he be? I stretch out, the way he has guided me, but I feel nothing of him. It's like he has disappeared from the planet. The cave he is visiting. Could it have something to do with Luke's absence? I have no idea. I only have this overwhelming drowsiness dragging me down, down, down to slumber</em>.</p>
<p><em>And through the dreamy mist, I see Luke inside the cave</em>. He does not see me; he sees nothing. But I see. I see everything! It is night. Luke is peering into someone's sleeping mind. The Dark side has corrupted the sleeper, a young boy. A relative of Luke. The child's name is Ben. I have never heard that name before, but the Force is strong with this <em>nephew! Of Luke</em>! Who fears for the boy's future. Luke ignites his lightsaber. He should not have done that. It is too late though…</p>
<p>Ben awakens, horrified. He believes his uncle, Uncle Luke, is about to murder him! He reacts instinctively, destroying the bedroom. Luke is trapped under fiery debris. Ben is furious; he escapes. Outside, he unleashes his fury on everything in his path. His eyes glow crimson red. Behind him, scarlet storm clouds gather around him, erupting with lightning that razes a temple. Young voices scream out, and then are immediately silenced.</p>
<p>I startle awake, shivering, icy cold tormenting my body. I don't understand, but what I have learned so far serves to calm me. I open my eyes again, appreciating the pale daylight that permeates the hut. I get out of the little bed, and see Luke. He is sitting on the dirt floor, slumped, with his back against the wall, and his hand gripping his forehead. Coming closer to him, I see his eyes are closed. Upon sensing my presence, he takes his hand away from his haggard face. He gives me a long, tired stare. I want to comfort him, but I can't change something the Force prevents him from knowing.</p>
<p>In time, he says with a weighty sigh: "Young one…" He frowns, and I sense he is terribly displeased with himself. I make cooing sounds, hoping to let him know I will do whatever he asks. "Grogu. I've raised the ship. Prepared it for departure. I've gathered the few things needed. Say goodbye to Dagobah. We're going to Ahch-To. It's very different from here. On Ahch-To you will complete your training. And witness the rebirth of mine." Haltingly, he adds, "You will be with Din again. The bond you share with him is unbreakably strong."</p>
<p><em>Ahch-To</em>? <em>Where is that? What's there</em>?</p>
<p>Luke takes me into his hands, holding me with gentle firmness. "Our heritage is there. You will see, my attentive, perceptive Padawan. You will see. We both will."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>